1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic scroll wheel switch for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a haptic scroll wheel switch for a vehicle which enables rapid and safe operation of a switch by simplifying various switches installed in the consol of a vehicle using the haptic scroll wheel switch.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, haptics is a tactile feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user. This mechanical stimulation may be used to assist in the creation of virtual objects (objects existing only in a computer simulation), for control of such virtual objects, and for the enhancement of the remote control of machines and devices. Although haptic devices are capable of measuring bulk or reactive forces that are applied by the user, it should not be confused with touch or tactile sensors that measure the pressure or force exerted by the user to the interface like those used on a touch screen device.
Conventionally, the transfer of information was chiefly performed through the sense of sight or sound. However, research into haptics and the release of haptics application products are being widely performed owing to increased user needs for other types of sense information according to the development of a computer interface or a virtual environment in automobiles in particularly.
As years go on, the number of switches in a vehicle have increased because several convenience functions which are now being provided to a driver or a passenger. Because of the number of switches, drivers often feel overwhelmed while driving and thus become distracted while driving trying to operate these switches, thereby degrading the level of safety while driving.
Accordingly, there is a strong need for an integrated switch which replaces the large number of currently existing switches/buttons/operating mechanisms by integrating the functions of the switches in to fewer or even one switch and enable the rapid operation of the switch.